


На коже моей имя твоё

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clavicle, M/M, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, signature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Сигны на Юре
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	На коже моей имя твоё

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/ec/x6QdZpRg_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/85/7jBzzwCp_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/21/SYRgqG91_o.jpg)


End file.
